


Dramatic Brow

by Moit



Series: Pinto Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Zach has to shave his eyebrows, he cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatic Brow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seepunkrun (Punk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/gifts).



The first time Zach has to shave his eyebrows, he cries. He doesn’t admit it to anyone but Chris. Shelly, who does his make-up, had offered to do it for him, but he had wanted to start it off himself so he felt like he had _some_ measure of agency over his own face.

They’re just eyebrows, for God’s sake, but they’re _his_. They sort of define his face. And when he finishes, and he only has half an eyebrow on each side, Zach bursts into tears.

He contemplates calling JJ and quitting. There are some things that maybe he isn’t willing to do for his art. Then, he contemplates just shaving them off completely and telling Shelly she’ll have to apply _full_ Vulcan eyebrows, but he’s so afraid they won’t grow back to begin with that he’d rather half half eyebrows than no eyebrows at all. At least, he reasons with himself, he can still hide them with glasses.

But even with glasses, he looks stupid. He tries all three pairs, but even the boxy, plastic frames can’t hide the fact that he looks like a completely different person.

A tool bag with no fucking eyebrows.

The next morning, Zach mans up and goes to set. He lets Shelly pluck and wax what remains of his dignity so she can turn him into Spock.

It doesn’t look so bad, once he has the costume on. He really does look like Spock.

And then Chris sees him and says, “If your eyebrows don’t grow back after this, I’ll shave mine off in solidarity.” He gives Zach a fist-bump, and just like that, it’s okay.

Eyebrows or not, Zach might just make it through this film.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@moitmiller](moitmiller.tumblr.com).


End file.
